Water
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Fuyuka x Sakuma! I really love this couple and I finally wrote a fic for them! I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review, it would make me really happy! Flames are given to Gouenji to develop his Hissatsu's! Lots of love! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


_**~ Water ~**_

_**Fuyuka x Sakuma**_

Normal P.O.V.

''We're finally here!'' Haruna said with a smile.

It was Sunday, around 12 p.m. and the Inazuma Japan members decided to spend their day at the beach.

''The water looks so clear.'' Aki said with a bright smile.

''Minna, let's go and swim!'' Tsunami exclaimed.

Everybody already wore their swimsuits underneath their casual clothes. Fuyuka blushed. She felt so exposed in only a swimsuit.

''Fuyuka, come on! You've got to change too!'' Haruna said to her purple-haired friend.

Fuyuka blushed even more.

''D-Do I have to?'' She replied.

''Fuyuka, you really don't have to be embarrassed. You're pretty!

Fuyuka smiled.

''Thanks Aki.'' She replied.

She finally let herself convince and took off her casual clothes, only to reveal her white bikini with a skirt bottom and frills. Haruna wore a black, frilly bikini with white polka-dots. Aki wore a orange bikini with frills and a white heart on the left side of the top. All the boys started to blush when they saw the three managers.

''K-Kawaii.'' Some managed to bring out.

Fuyuka immediately wanted to cover herself up again when everybody stared at her. Luckily for her, everybody headed towards the sea to swim. Only, she stayed on her towel.

''Fuyuppe, why aren't you coming?'' Endou asked his childhood friend.

Fuyuka blushed. She already didn't want to go to the beach, because she was afraid of this question.

''I-I…'' She stammered.

She couldn't tell the real reason why she wasn't going to swim, could she?

''I can't swim.'' She finally said.

Everybody's eyes widened.

''You can't swim?'' Kidou repeated.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Didn't you learn how to swim when you were younger?'' Gouenji asked.

Fuyuka shook her head.

''I didn't.'' She replied.

''That's too bad.'' Hiroto said.

''Yeah, swimming is really fun.'' Midorikawa added.

Fuyuka smiled.

''But you guys can go! I'll watch from here.'' She replied.

She sat underneath a parasol on her towel.

''Are you really okay with that?'' Aki asked.

''Doesn't someone need to keep you company?'' Haruna added.

Fuyuka shook her head.

''No, that's really not necessary. Now, go!'' She said.

Everybody smiled and headed towards the sea. The purple-haired girl watched everybody having fun and smiled. It was for everybody's sake if they didn't know what was going on. Fuyuka let her eyes glide over everybody in the water. Endou was playing with an inflatable soccer ball, the girls were playing beach ball in the water, and Kidou was talking and grinning with Fudou and…

''Sakuma…'' Fuyuka whispered.

A blush immediately crept up her cheeks. She had a crush on him ever since she first saw him. At a certain point, he came out off the water and headed towards her. Fuyuka blushed heavily.

''What's he doing?'' She asked herself.

A soaking wet Sakuma dropped himself next to Fuyuka on her towel and smiled, while he looked at her.

''Being alone isn't fun.'' He said.

''I-It's nothing.'' Fuyuka replied.

''Still, I'm deciding to keep you company.'' Sakuma said.

Fuyuka couldn't stop blushing. She couldn't believe her long-time crush was sitting so close next to her. Water drops from Sakuma's cyan hair fell on her body. He grinned when he saw it. He shook purposely with his hair, so Fuyuka got more water drops.

''Hey!'' She said laughing.

Sakuma grinned again. Fuyuka smiled back, but from the inside she felt a bit worried. _It's a small amount of water, but if they'll throw me in the sea or something, I have a problem…_ Sakuma saw Fuyuka look suddenly worried.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' He asked.

Fuyuka looked up from her thoughts and blushed.

''N-Nothing.'' She replied.

Sakuma narrowed his eyes.

''Are you lying?'' He asked.

''N-No!'' Fuyuka replied quick, while she looked away.

Gosh, she hated lying, especially to Sakuma.

''If there's something wrong, you can tell me. You know that, right?'' Sakuma said.

Fuyuka blushed.

''We're friends, right?'' Sakuma added, while she smiled.

Fuyuka looked a bit gloomy. _Friends, right…_

''U-Uh.'' She replied.

''So, tell me.'' Sakuma said with a sweet smile, which made Fuyuka weaken from the inside.

''I-I really can't.'' She replied.

Sakuma's smile disappeared.

''Is it that serious?'' He asked.

''A-Ah.'' Fuyuka replied.

Sakuma frowned.

''You're not in danger, are you?'' He asked worried.

Fuyuka shook her head and smiled.

''No, that's not it.'' She said.

''I'm glad.'' Sakuma said.

Fuyuka looked up.

''Huh?'' She asked confused.

Sakuma smiled.

''I don't want to see you get hurt.'' He said with another warm smile.

Fuyuka blushed and her stomach filled with butterflies. _Don't get your hopes up. You're just a friend, nothing more._

''I-I'm going to take a walk.'' Fuyuka said.

''Wait! Let me come with you.'' Sakuma replied.

''N-No, you really don't have to.'' Fuyuka said.

''But I really want to.'' Sakuma replied, while she stood up and looked serious at Fuyuka.

She blushed and Sakuma pulled her up.

''Let's go.'' He said with a grin.

''A-Ah.'' Fuyuka replied.

They took a rocky road, which was a bit slippery.

''Is this route really safe?'' Fuyuka asked worried, while she took small steps.

''I'll make sure nothing happens.'' Sakuma replied.

At that point, Fuyuka slipped over a loose stone and fell to the side, towards the water. Sakuma responded quickly and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Fuyuka blushed heavily when Sakuma's face was only inches from hers. He stared deeply into her eyes.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Y-Yeah.'' She replied.

Sakuma pulled her back on her feet again.

''Be careful, okay?'' He asked.

Fuyuka nodded. Together, they walked on. At a certain point, the tide turned and flood came up. The water slowly crept around the rocks and they couldn't escape. Fuyuka started to panic. If the water caught up to them, she was in big trouble.

''Uh-oh, I guess we have to swim for a while.'' Sakuma said.

Then, his eyes widened and he looked at Fuyuka.

''But … you can't swim.'' He stated shocked.

Fuyuka looked with widened eyes back at him. She backed away, but at a certain point, she would fall in the water if she would go back more. They were completely surrounded by the water.

''Don't worry, I'll get you out safely of here!'' Sakuma said.

At that point, the sky turned dark and big rainclouds appeared. In three seconds, they were completely soaked and the waves started to become more aggressive.

''I'm scared!'' Fuyuka said in panic.

Sakuma wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.

''I'll protect you. I'm here with you.'' He kept saying.

At that point, a giant wave came up and covered the two teens. They got pulled into the water. Fuyuka closed her eyes and felt how her body transformed. She opened her eyes under water and saw that Sakuma had fallen unconscious. He still had his arms wrapped around the purple-haired girl. Fuyuka took the boy to the surface again and swum to the beach. There, all the Inazuma Japan members were standing worried underneath the parasol, while they tried to protect themselves for the rain.

''Fuyuka!'' Aki shouted.

''Sakuma!'' Kidou exclaimed.

Fuyuka saw the worried glared of her friends. She brought Sakuma to the beach and laid him carefully down. Then, Haruna noticed her friend.

''Look! It's Fuyuka!'' She said.

Then, her eyes widened, just like everybody else's.

''Fuyuppe, you're…'' Endou started.

''A MERMAID?!'' Everybody added.

Fuyuka, who had a shimmering, white tail and a white shell top, shot worried glares to her friends.

''I-I'm sorry for never telling you. It's a long story.'' She replied.

Then, Kidou noticed his best friend.

''Sakuma!'' He exclaimed.

''Wait! I can heal him.'' Fuyuka replied.

She closed her eyes, while she clasped her hands together. Then, she sung the most beautiful song everybody had ever heard. After singing, she dived back into the water and swum away. After a minute, Sakuma slowly opened his eyes. The storm had laid down and the sun shone again.

''Wh-Where am I?'' Sakuma asked confused, while he grabbed towards his head.

''Sakuma!'' Kidou said, while he embraced his friend.

''What's going on?'' Sakuma asked, while he looked around. ''And where's Fuyuka?''

''It's a story you probably won't believe.'' Kidou said.

''We can't believe it ourselves either.'' Gouenji added.

''Tell me…'' Sakuma said slowly.

The Inazuma Japan members told about what happened.

''No way, she's a mermaid?!'' Sakuma asked shocked with widened eyes.

The others nodded.

''Where is she now?'' Sakuma asked.

''Somewhere in the sea…'' Aki replied soft.

''Will … she come back?'' Sakuma asked.

''We don't know…'' Midorikawa replied.

Sakuma immediately stood up and turned towards the sea.

''Fuyuka!'' He exclaimed.

No response of course.

''FUYUKA!'' Sakuma shouted harder.

Kidou laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

''Sakuma …'' He said compassionate.

Sakuma let himself drop on his knees.

''No … she can't be gone.'' He said.

The rest of the day, Sakuma stayed silent. He didn't ate anything when the others were barbecuing and when everybody crawled into their tents, Sakuma stayed behind on the beach and glared over the water.

''Fuyuka… please. Come back… There's something I still need to tell you.'' He said soft, while he felt tears burning in his eyes.

At that point, he heard someone singing beautifully. Then, he saw something white shimmering in the dark. He discovered a mermaid on a rock, a few meters away from him.

''Fuyuka!'' Sakuma exclaimed.

Fuyuka looked shocked in his direction. She was about to dive back into the water.

''Wait!'' Sakuma said.

He dived into the water and swum towards the familiar manager.

''Sakuma…'' Fuyuka said.

Sakuma pulled himself on the rock Fuyuka was on. Fuyuka gained a blush. Then, she looked embarrassed away.

''I-I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I thought you would be mad at me or wouldn't understand it. I want to be normal.'' She said.

Sakuma smiled.

''No matter what other people say, I think you're beautiful the way you are.'' He said.

''Sakuma…'' Fuyuka said.

Tears streamed down her face. Sakuma wiped them carefully away.

''Sshh… don't cry.'' He replied.

''I-I need to say something to you.'' Fuyuka said.

''Me too,'' Sakuma replied. ''You go first.''

''No, please go first.'' Fuyuka said with a blush.

Sakuma took a deep breath.

''I can't quite express it in words. Maybe I should show you.'' He replied.

Before Fuyuka could say something, Sakuma pressed his lips softly and gentle on the fragile girl. Fuyuka's eyes widened, while her eyes twinkled because of the tears. Then, she wrapped her arms around the neck of her long-time crush and kissed him softly back. Sakuma slowly let go of the girl.

''Do you understand what I wanted to say?'' He asked with a smile.

Fuyuka nodded with a blush.

''And do you understand what I was about to say?'' She asked.

Sakuma nodded too, while he kissed her forehead.

''Why did you flee?'' He asked.

Fuyuka turned her gaze down.

''I was afraid you guys would look differently to me now. I still want to be treated the same way.'' She replied.

Sakuma smiled.

''They will. Everybody is worried about you.'' He replied.

''They are?'' Fuyuka asked surprised.

Sakuma nodded and kissed Fuyuka another time.

''And I was worried the most.'' He replied.

Fuyuka blushed and shared a passionate kiss.

''I missed you. Even if it was for a couple of hours.'' She said.

''I missed you too.'' Sakuma said, while he laid his forehead against Fuyuka's.

''So, do you think I can come back as a manager?'' Fuyuka asked.

Sakuma nodded and smiled.

''I'm sure of it. Everybody wants you to return.'' He replied.

Fuyuka smiled happily.

''Then, I'll follow you back to the beach.'' She replied.

Together, they swum back to the shore and as soon as Fuyuka crawled out of the water, she transformed back to the girl with her usual uniform.

''I'm glad you're back.'' Sakuma said, while he held Fuyuka's hand and gazed together with her at the night sky.

''Me too, Sakuma. Me too.'' Fuyuka replied.

Then, she removed her gaze and glared at the boy beside her, only to make her eyes meet his.

''I love you.'' Sakuma whispered, while he laid his forehead against hers again.

''I love you too.'' Fuyuka whispered back.

Then, they shared a long, passionate kiss.

_**~ End of story ~**_

**Mamera: Did you guys like it? I don't know if there are any Fuyuka x Sakuma fics, but I really love this couple! I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best to make it look as sweet as possible. Until next time! Lots of love! xoxo**


End file.
